


There's Something about Sunny

by Shadow_of_Roserade



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Eye Trauma, High School, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School, Trauma, jesus that's a lot of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Roserade/pseuds/Shadow_of_Roserade
Summary: The new school year is starting and Luna is excited and plans to have this year be one to remember.She had no idea how much her wish would come true when a mysterious kid named Sunny joins her class.
Relationships: Don't Worry this isn't a shipping fic
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. New Kid

Chapter 1: New Kid

UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This was the only thought running through Luna’s head. She had had so much fun visiting her family on the other side of the country and after a very long car trip back she immediately heads to her bedroom. It was the end of August and with came the end of summer break which meant… School. Every child’s worst nightmare, alongside the dark and those Tim Burton stop motion films.

Although she supposes she’s not really a child anymore, she could start driving a car for Pete’s sake! Although she did fail her driving test but that’s beside the point. She goes over to her bag and takes out all her vacationing stuff and proceeds to replace it with all her school supplies. Her back was NOT gonna like her after this. Seeing all her notebooks from last year, filled from one end to the other with equations and essays reminded her of how she’ll have to go through it all again but even harder this time.

Well she made a promise to herself that she’d start looking more on the bright side of things so she’s gotta consider the positives of going back to school. Like uhhhh education? Hmm no. Oh this was a new school year which meant that her class would be getting new students, that could be fun! Making some more friends, which she was in short supply of, would be nice, if a little hard. Maybe one of the new kids would be a cute boy that’s totally sweep her off her feet. God knows she needs that after the disaster that was last prom. It’s been months but she still can’t stand the smell of punch. Focus Luna, focus! You told yourself you’d stop thinking negatively. This next year was gonna be HER year! She just knew it! And you can’t just start off a school year all groggy and tired, so she’d better hurry up and go to sleep already.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down and looked at the clock on the wall of her new homeroom. 7:50, 10 minutes early, a good start! Some of her classmates had already arrived and started chatting amongst themselves. She knew most of their names, but they weren’t exactly friends. She waved a friendly ‘Hi’ to them and they politely did the same back and that was as far as it went. Luna’s attention was mostly fixated on the door. She was waiting for her best friend to get here, or maybe waiting to see if she could spot any of the new kids that she could try to make a good first impression on. Maybe if she got a good first impression on one of the cute new guys, she could finally get a boyfriend. Maybe that would stop her parents from bugging her about it. She doubts it. 

A metallic scraping sound snaps her out of her thoughts. A quick glance at the clock tells her that she’s been zoning out for 2 minutes. She looks over to her right and sees a pale black-haired boy, slightly shorter than her (which is a real achievement if she might add) sitting down on the table next to her. He’s staring forward expressionless with his hands clasped together on his desk. He must be one of the new kids, she thinks. 

“Hey! I’m Luna, what’s your na-” She’s cut short as the boy turns his head to face her and she sees a white eyepatch over his right eye. His single eye is fixed on her, if he noticed her pause, he didn’t show it. He points to his name tag. ‘Sunny’.

“Sunny? Wow, what a coincidence our names match! It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be great friends.” She was about to ask about the elephant in the room, or rather the elephant on Sunny’s face, when she was interrupted by a familiar, laid-back voice.

“Well, well, well, Loony. Already hitting on the new kid, huh?”

“Bennifer!” I shout, hearing a small snicker from the boy next to me. A small grin creeps up on his face.~

“…bennifer…?” He whispers.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s my name alright, laugh it up! The girl has a stupid sounding name!” She grumbles overdramatically. “Like you’re the ones to judge, Sunny and Luna, eh? Sounds like you’re soulmates.” She says with a laugh, leaving my face a little redder.

She turns to Sunny and gives him a long hard look. “What’s with your eye?”

He looks away from her and looks back at his hands on the desk. “…accident…” he mumbles. Bennifer stares at him for a moment the shrugs.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” She announces.

Our conversation is interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Marlon entering the room and telling everyone to get to their seats and to shut their traps so that class could start.

“Alright class, we’ve got a couple new students this year,” he started, “let’s get some introductions started. First, we have…Sunny Dorima? Could you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself please?” 

Sunny hesitantly stands up from his desk and walks over to the front of the class, clearly uncomfortable with the circumstances. He stands up next to Mr. Marlon, he is awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

“Sunny tell the class a little about yourself, please.” Mr. Marlon insists, calmly.

“…hello, I’m Sunny…” He mumbles, looking down at the floor. “…I moved here from Faraway Town a short while ago…” An awkward silence hangs in the air as the entire class stares at the boy in front of the class.

“What happened to your eye?” Someone yells, being met with yeah’s and hums of agreement and a glare from the teacher. Mr. Marlon whispers something to Sunny and he makes his way back to his seat, meanwhile all the eyes in the room are still on him.

This is gonna be an interesting year, thought Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1!  
> I already have a second chapter mostly written so I'll upload it if people show enough interest in this.  
> Also don't worry Luna isn't gonna be the main focus OR some sort of love interest for Sunny. (My Sunflower heart could never.) She also won't be the only PoV I'll explore.  
> I really wanted to explore how Sunny would fair if he were to return to school after the true ending, seeing as I haven't seen that many fics go in depth about it. Obviously I don't think it goes too well but that's for later ; )  
> Also this is the first fic I'm posting here so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe school was a bit too much for Sunny after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just as a heads up this chapter does include a PTSD induced panic attack so if you're not comfortable with that now is about where you should hop off.

When the first period was over, Sunny stood up first and started heading out. Several of the other students flocked to the timid boy to ask questions, mostly about his eye. Most people thought it was really cool seeing as most of them had never seen someone without an eye in real life. 

“You’re still thinking about him aren’t you, Luna?” Bennifer asked suddenly. “You got a thing for mysterious loners or something?” 

I let out a sigh. “I’m just worried is all.” Benni raised an eyebrow. 

“Worried?” She inquired.

“It’s just that he’s new and he seems really uneasy and uncomfortable.” I explained as we walk out of the classroom. We can see the crowd gathered around him in the hallway slowly heading towards the playground. “I don’t think he appreciates the attention very much.”

“I see what you mean,” Benni replies, “poor guy looks so tense a poke could snap him in half.” 

I gave a hum of agreement and turned my attention back to the crowd and I catch a glimpse of Sunny. His eye is staring at the floor and his shoulders are hunched, almost as if to make him look as small as possible. He looks so weak and defenceless; she couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

There’s a nagging feeling in the back of her head. She feels like Something bad is bound to happen.

* * *

Sunny knew returning to school was a bad idea.

Sunny felt the 4 years he spent retreating to his own delusions crash down on him like a meteorite when he had to stand up in front of class. There were so many eyes, looking at him _judging him,_ _waiting for him to say something, waiting for something to happen_. He could barely manage to mumble out his name and where he was from. He heard someone ask something about his eye, but the teacher told him not to worry about it and to just go back to his seat. He happily obliged, but he still felt the gazes of his classmates as he sat back down. He didn’t pay much attention after that. And here he was now, he was surrounded by people. 

They kept asking him questions. “What happened to your eye?” No “Why did you move out of Faraway Town?” _No_ _“How could you do that to Mari?” _**NO!** The silhouettes are closing in. He can hear the voices getting louder. He can feel them closing in. He can feel his heart pumping and his breathing heaving. The shadows overwhelmed his vision. Sunny saw a white figure cut through the shadows. __

____

It looked like Mari.

__

* * *

__

Luna heard a ghastly shriek coming from the crowd around Sunny. A couple of people had started to back away while others just watched in horror. Sunny was on the floor, curled into a fetal position with his hand gripping his hair tightly. His eyes seemed to be quivering in fear and his breathing was haggard and forced. 

__

“Shit.” Benni cursed between her teeth. “You go try to help him I’ll get a teacher.” She said as she quickly turned around and ran back to the class they had just left. 

__

Luna quickly cut through the crowd of kids just watching from afar. She had some experience with how to handle these kinds of situations as her mother had taught her how to help her grandfather if he had one of these panic attacks. 

__

“Sunny, can you hear me?” She asked calmly, she knew she had to stay calm despite the fact that her heart was beating out of her chest. In response Sunny’s quivering eyes slowly focused on her. He nodded. 

__

“Ok that’s good.” She said “I’m gonna need you to try to stay calm. The teacher’s gonna be here soon. Everything is going to be ok.” 

__

Suddenly Sunny started to shiver harder and his breathing got even faster. Oh no. Luna started to panic. She really messed up, right? 

__

“Ok kids get out of the way; I need to take a look at this.” Said a voice suddenly from behind Luna. It was Mr. Marlon. “Oh dear, we really need to get you to the nurse’s office ASAP.” Mr. Marlon quickly proceeded to pick up Sunny and started walking him back inside the building, leaving an uneasy air in the playground as all the kids’ gazes lingered on the door. 

__

This was certainly one way to start off the school year.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this and I also hope I didn't misrepresent PTSD or panic attacks that much. I don't really have that much experience with either.   
> Feel free to tell me how bad I did in the comments lol.


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny learns how to ground himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.  
> I know that compared to the last two chapters this one took a while and I'm really sorry but I had a really busy last couple of days. Hopefully you don't have to wait so long for chapter 4 lol.

_ Everything is going to be ok. _

__

_ Everything is going to be ok. _

__

_ Everything... is.. going… to… be… ok _

__

_ Everything. _

Sunny bolts awake, he can feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!” Said a pleasant voice next to Sunny. He looked over and saw an old looking lady wearing a white uniform. “You had everyone worried back there.”

She pulled up a stool next to Sunny. “First off, hello sweetie I’m Mrs. Mirth, I’m the school nurse.” She explained, holding out a hand to Sunny. Sunny looks at it for a few moments and hesitantly shakes her hand.

“Now Sunny, I don’t get too alarmed, but your mother has already told us everything about The Incident.” She said calmly.

Everything?

They know what he did?

Oh no.

They must hate him. How could they not? How could they not hate a good for nothing sister murderer like him. She’s probably going to yell at him and kick him out of school, he should’ve just stayed home and never come to school. He should’ve kept his knife-

“Come on dearie, snap out of it.” She urged him. “Stay with me for a sec, alright? Now, while psychology may not exactly be my area of expertise, I do have some experience. From what Mr. Marlon told me, you had a pretty big panic attack. Now, we know about the 4 years you spent as a shut in and having so much social interaction all at once must have been quite a shock to the system.” She rolled her stool over to her desk and fished around the drawers for something, eventually pulling out a long metallic object.

“This is a balisong pen.” She informed him as she handed it to him. “Whenever things get too much for you to handle, give it a couple of spins. It’ll help you focus on something and stay grounded. Take a look.” She started spinning it, it twirled gracefully in her fingers. Sunny found It almost hypnotising.

“Now you give it a try.” She urged him as she passed him the balisong.

Sunny had a bit of difficulty at twirling the balisong at first. But he quickly got the hang of it. It felt like the balisong was made for his fingers.

“See? You got it!” She commented. “If the stress of these classes and the other kids becomes too much for you, just take out the balisong and focus on that so you can ground yourself in reality. I can also teach you some breathing technique to help you calm down. Would you like that?”

Sunny kept his eye on the balisong in his hand while he gave a curt nod.

Mari had already taught him the breathing techniques, but he didn’t want to be rude.

* * *

Luna was sitting in class. The air was still tense after the incident at the playground. Many of the other kids were still whispering amongst themselves, occasionally sparing a quick glance at her.

Quite suddenly, the teacher that was sitting at his desk stood up.

“Welcome back, children,” He announced with a stern, booming voice “I am Mr. Parsons, the vice principal of this school and your math teacher for this year. Now I recognize some of you from last year, but we have gotten several new students. We’ll start off by taking attendance.”

He opened the book he was holding and began to list out names.

“Robert Ashton?”

“Here.”

“Cornn Cornwall?”

“Present!”

“Stephanie Divot?”

“That’s me!”

“Sunny Dorime?”

Silence. No one answered the question. Mr. Parsons’ face showed displeasure.

“He’s at the nurse’s office.” Luna finally replied. “He had a panic attack during the break.”

Mr. Parsons let out a displeased grunt and mumbled something under his breath before he continued the attendance.

* * *

Sunny was following Mrs. Mirth down the corridor. She was leading him back to class. He missed quite a bit of his math class because of his incident at the playground, but now Mrs. Mirth insisted he was ready to head back. Sunny wasn’t so sure.

She opened the classroom door and ushered Sunny in. The teacher giving the lesson quickly turned to look at them.

“I apologise for the interruption Mr. Parsons.” Mrs. Mirth said “I’ve just come to drop off Sunny. He’s feeling a lot better.”

“That’s quite alright Mrs. Mirth, he should be able to handle himself now.” Despite the pleasant tone he used Sunny still had a feeling it wasn’t entirely sincere.

Sunny glumly walked over to one of the empty seats. He could feel everyone’s eyes burn into his back, but he decided to ignore it. When he reached his desk, he took out the balisong and began to twirl it in his fingers. The stares of everyone in the classroom didn’t stop but at least Sunny could pretend they did.


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has reasons to worry.

Luna’s jotting down of notes into her math notebook is interrupted by the familiar ring of the bell, indicating the end of class. The sounds of teenagers hurriedly packing things away already started filling the classroom.

“Now hold on children,” Mr Parsons begins “The bell does not dismiss you. I do. Stay in your seats. I have yet to inform you of your homework.” Cue dozens of groans.

“You’re all sixteen, you should be able to handle some homework. You’re going to have to learn responsibility, or you’ll never amount to anything.” Mr Parsons huffed as he wrote their homework on the board.

After Luna finished writing her homework in her journal, she started packing away her things. She noticed Sunny had already finished and was spinning some metallic thing with his fingers. She recognizes it as one of her cousins had shown her some tricks he could do with one a few months ago. Other than that, Sunny looked just as cliff faced as when she first saw him. At least he seemed to be doing better than before.

She went up to him as the other students were rushing to leave the class. Honestly, she didn’t blame them, Mr. Parsons’ classes have always been a pain in the ass.

“Hey Sunny, are you feeling better?” She asked him. He simply turned to look at her and nodded. “That’s good to know, I was just worried after what happened at break, you know?” Sunny awkwardly looked back down at his desk.

She was about to say something else when Mr. Parson suddenly walked up to them.

“Luna, would you mind leaving the class?” He began calmly “I want to talk to Sunny alone for a bit.”

“Of-of course sir.” She stammered before turning back to Sunny “We’ll continue talking later.”

As she headed out the door, she gave one last look back and saw Sunny still looking down at his desk before Mr. Parsons shut the door.

* * *

Luna didn’t see Sunny at break. She waited the entire break next to the door into the playground, but he never came out. Honestly, she was getting worried. Very worried. Bennifer told her not to worry about it too much and that if anything happened the teachers would be on top of it and that the new kid wasn’t her responsibility. Even if she was right, Luna couldn’t help but worry. She looked at her schedule once again. She had physics now, she’d better hurry or else she’d be late.

Sunny wasn’t in physics class. Luna hoped that it was because he just didn’t have physics. She didn’t like any of the alternatives.

* * *

SUNNY SPOTTED SUNNY SPOTTED!

There he was! In line to get lunch at the cafeteria! What a relief! Luna knows he’s only known this kid for about 4 hours, but god damn it she got easily attached to people! Also having to help him out with his panic attack might’ve helped with that.

She waited a few spots behind him in line. The food today seemed to be steak with mashed potatoes, but she always had the vegan option.

“You’re Sunny Dorime?” Asked one of the kitchen workers serving the food. Sunny simply nodded. “Your mom told us about you, here we have a meal prepared for you.” She said before grabbing a tray with a plate containing the same steak everyone else had but cut up into small pieces. “Now we have a table picked out for you.” She said pointing to a small table tucked into a corner of the cafeteria, separated from the other tables. Sunny carefully took the tray and started walking towards his table. Sunny really is a mystery wrapped in an enigma, huh?

After grabbing her food, Luna walked over to Sunny’s small table and set her tray down in front of his, earning a quizzical look from Sunny.

“Hey, I just thought you’d be lonely.” She spoke up. “I’m here to keep you company.” Sunny went back to poking his cut-up steak bits with a spoon.

“Why uhh why do you need to eat separately from everyone? And why do you need your steak cut up for you?” She asked. “If you don’t mind me asking that is!”

Sunny looked her in the eyes for a bit. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, the way his eyes felt like they were burning through her soul. He then looked down and pointed at her knife with his spoon. Luna was confused. What was that supposed to mean? Was he asking for her knife? He didn’t seem to need one right now; his food was already cut up! So why would

he…

be…

pointing…

to…

it…

Wait.

Oh.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's starting to piece things together...


End file.
